I Love You Regina
by Mythics
Summary: Regina is upset at Emma for she once again left the kitchen a mess. Emma tries her best to get out of trouble. Yeah, this summary might suck but you might like the story very much.


**OK! So this is another Swan\Queen story. I just love the couple for many reasons. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT. I wish I did**

**Note: This is just a one-shot because unlike my other Swan\Queen story (which was supposed to be a one-shot) I cant continue this story for i do not know what else to write**

**Rating: K or T (depends on your perspective)**

**~Mythics**

This was the final straw. She has told her countless times to clean up after herself and yet she still finds the kitchen a complete mess. Regina doesnt know what she is going to do with that blonde.

Emm'a Swan! 'Regina yelled from the kitchen.

Emma stopped what she was doing and flinched. The blonde was in the guest room all the way upstairs on the other side of the mansion and yet Reginas voice still managed to reach her quite well. Regina never says Emmas full name. She only said it once, and because of that, Emma was forced to spent two weeks on the couch. Not even the guest room, but the couch. "_Crap, what the hell did I do?"_ she thought. She was scared to what the Evil Queen would do to her this time.

"Miss Swan!" Regina yelled again. "I know damn well you can hear me!"

Suddenly remembering what the brunette hated the most, Emma stumbled off the bed and quickly rushed downstairs. Once she got to the frame of the kitchen wall she slowly peered out her head to look at the brunette.

"H-hey, you called?" she said sheepishly. Regina didnt say anything at first. Her hands were crossed and she held up a perfectly arched eyebrow with a scowl on her face. _"Well im screwed"_ Emma thought.

"Care to explain yourself, Sheriff?" Regina said with an angry tone.

"Umm, I forgot to clean?" Emma said now standing a few feet away from the older woman.

"This is completely unacceptable Miss Swan!" Regina yelled. "Ive told you countless times to clean up after yourself! Im seriously-"

"I love you Regina" Emma interrupted her with a wide but silly smile.

"Ohh no! Dont you even think about trying that on me again!" Regina said. "You blew up your final chance!"

"But Regina! I love you!" Emma said with a small whine in her tone and puppy dog eyes.

"NO Miss Swan. Enough is enough" The Evil Queen bluntly stated. She turned to the side and opened up her arms to show the giant mess in back of her. She pointed to the mess in the sink which was full with dishes, then to the counter which was covered with flour and egg shells. And finally, to the garbage, filled to the brim with wrappers, napkins, more egg shells, an empty flour bag and two empty bottles of syrup.

"ALLLL of this!" Regina began. "From making 10 pancakes! How do even empty 2 bottles of syrup for TEN pancakes?!"

"... I like syrup on my pancakes?" Emma said with a small smile.

"Youre testing my patience Miss Sw-" Regina was interrupted by a giant bear hug from the younger woman.

"Regina! I said I wove you! Say you wove me back!" Emma said, purposely sounding like a little child.

Regina had to admit that what Emma just said was just absolutely adorable, but she needed to keep her mask on to show the blonde who is really boss around here.

"Youre sounding like a child Miss Swan" Regina said

"Its because I love you that much!" Emma countered

"That makes no sense dear. And dont try and change the subject! Im still angry with you!" Regina said as she tried to claw Emma off of her, but damn, the younger woman had a strong grip.

"REEEGGGGIIIINNAAA!" Emma whined. "Say you love me back!"

"Alright," Regina said. "I love you too Emma"

The younger woman beamed with happiness and let go of Regina as she slowly started to walk back. Regina noticed this right away and grabbed her wrist.

"Oh no honey, you are DEFINITELY cleaning this mess up." She said as she placed a small kiss on the blondes lips. Regina walked toward the threshold of the kitchen and waved her hand. "And to make sure you will clean this up, you are unable to leave this kitchen until you are done" she said with a wink as she turned and walked away, leaving a dumbstruck blonde.

"Wait Regi- ow, Son of a-"

"Language Dear!" Regina interrupted her. "Oh, I forgot to mention that if you try and step out, youll be slightly electrocuted. The more you struggle to get through, the more it will hurt. So please try and be careful! Call me down when youre done!" She yelled across the room

Emma stood there for a few minutes processing of what just happened.

"Heh, that woman will definitely pay for this later" Emma said to herself

"I heard that dear" Regina countered. Emma could hear the smile in her voice

"Good! Now youll know to get ready!"


End file.
